The Fate of a Million
This is fan fiction written by Blazey. ''It contains violence. '' Characters * Merra * Streak * Ylime * Greza * Muzzle * Rose * Swirl * Nila * Wind * Other minor characters. The Fate of a Million Chapter 1: Submission. The she-wolf's paws ached. After countless hours of running, stumbling, fleeing, she escaped the pine forest. Fear scent clung to her, and an air of submission. The other wolves has shown their dominance, sending the she-wolf scuttling away. Halting her wild run, the she-wolf drew herself up and snarled. She forced her tail to untuck, feeling her hackles raise. ''Revenge! ''The she-wolf tipped her head back and let out a fearsome howl that sliced the chilly air. It was a challenge to the wolves that had so wronged her... forced the proud wolf to submit. With every howl, energy pulsed in her body. Eyes glinting madly, the she-wolf charged back down the slope, sending snow flying in her wake. As she ran, she was growling and snarling, the coarse communication way of Outsiders. These vicious wolves rarely spoke, their ways and thoughts so different from the cultured Pack Wolves. Even Lone Wolves could speak and think better than a mad beast. She polished through the thicket, throwing herself upon the two wolves that had chased her out. They fell to the ground in a whirl of gnashing teeth and slicing fangs. The she-wolf tore mercilessly, tail waving side to side in warning. Her head was held high, and her teeth were showing. Nothing could stop the she-wolf now. At last, the two beaten up wolves cowered below her, whimpering in fear. The she-wolf met their gazes, ears alert, a growl rumbling her throat. Normally, a Pack Wolf or Lone Wolf would simply take their snout between their teeth as a sign of dominance, but not an Outsider. And Outsider would do just what the she-wolf did. She killed them with two quick slashes to their throats. Kicking the bodies, she vanished back into the forest like smoke. ---- The she-wolf took advantage of the newly-gained territory. Grey Wolves could cope with any type, so she quickly adjusted to the forest. In the following two moons, the she-wolf learnt how to navigate through the trunks and kill small prey, such as birds. But she was no normal Grey Wolf. The she-wolf had left her family group at around her tenth moon, setting out to become independent. That had been two moons ago. An extremely rare parentage was hers: Half Red Wolf, half Grey Wolf. This had left her with the Grey Wolf's long legs and sturdy frame, but with a strange condition in her fangs. They were too short, making eating meat difficult for her. However, she had managed, usually grinding the meat to a softer form before swallowing it. She was certainly a survivor, with the ruthless cunning of the Outsiders. The she-wolf trusted none, aggressive to all that challenged her borders. The wolves that did press her, wanting the territory, never got it. The she-wolf treated them much the same as the other two wolves. Seasons passed, maybe two or three, and the she-wolf became restless. Wolves had deserted the area, and at this time, most would be looking for a mate. But the she-wolf had no others of kind around her, and humans had been destroyed her forest. Perhaps it was the reasons above, perhaps it was boredom, but the she-wolf soon left her territory. She began to venture east, in the direction of the rising sun. ---- Far away from the events that had taken place, a female Grey Wolf watched her pups. They flung up snow as they tussled, growling mockingly. Four little shapes, they pummeled each other with tiny paws. The she-wolf yawned and stretched in the entrance to her new den, a hollow trunk. She had had her first litter six moons back, or two seasons. A pang hit her heart as she remembered the pup who had died before she could name him. ''But I have four pups still living. '' Warmth filled her heart. She and her pups were Lone Wolves, roaming the land by themselves. One day, her pups would grow and leave her to wander alone. But for now, they were with her. The she-wolf, who's name was Nila, chided her pups in the choppy speech of Lone Wolves. " Come, back inside. Too cold for pups!" She thrust her muzzle into the fray and dragged out a pup by her scruff. The pup was still wagging her tail as Nila shoved her into the log. " No! Wanna play!" another pup, the largest, growled. Her brown-grey pup for was beginning to fade already. " Back inside, Greza. Now!" Nila nipped the pup on her hind quarters. Barking, she fled. Nila waited for her other two pups to follow, then slid into the trunk beside them. They were big pups now, already able to eat meat. She would have to find a new den soon, but her pups were big enough to actually travel now. In fact, they could probably survive on their own. ''I have to stop being so overprotective. '' " Here. Eat!" Nila nosed two previously caught robins towards them. Yelping with hunger, the four pups fell on it like hawks. She watched in amusement as they fought for place, then argued over the leftovers. Greza was fighting with her sister Nefa over a piece of prey. While the two batted at each other with soft paws, Nila's only surviving male pup crept in and stole it. Thumping his tail on the ground in triumph, he settled down in a corner to eat. ''Caed is clever... and sly. A bit like his father. I wish they could meet him before they leave me. '' Nila sat upright. " Eat, pups. Tomorrow we leave." Category:Fanfictions Category:Blaze's Fanfictions